1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for improving the performance of electronic devices. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for triggering actions based on changes in a network connection for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Designers have continually increased the number of features which are available in portable electronic devices such as smart phones, laptops, and netbooks. Consequently, despite their being relatively small, many of today's portable electronic devices provide many of the features of desktop computers from just a few years ago, yet also provide additional features that are unique to portable electronic devices. For example, many portable electronic devices provide network connectivity (e.g., Bluetooth™ (from the Bluetooth SIG, Inc. of Bellevue, Wash., USA), WiFi, 3G/4G networks, USB, Ethernet, etc.), full-featured Internet browsers, location-sensing services (e.g., global positioning systems, etc.), still and video cameras, media players, pressure/temperature/direction sensors, and many other features. These features enable portable devices to provide a number of different services, including email, phone, text messaging, instant messaging, communicating on social networks, location-based services such as travel route planning, Internet browsing, playing back media, and many others.
Unfortunately, because this large number of features has only recently become available in portable electronic devices, designers have not yet taken advantage of many of the functions that could be performed using combinations of features in the devices.